


Melt Your Worries Away

by thesilverwitch



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwitch/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk on the heat. Their minds spiraling out of control, their grasp on reality reduced to nothing more but an old memory. Every touch was more intoxicating than the last, every stroke more mindless. Around them the world was burning, and they were burning with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Your Worries Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but PWP smut always makes me feel better with myself.

They were drunk on the heat. Their minds spiraling out of control, their grasp on reality reduced to nothing more but an old memory. Every touch was more intoxicating than the last, every stroke more mindless. Around them the world was burning, and they were burning with it.

+

“This is all your fault,” Peter sighed as he dropped against the cavern’s wall. His head was already throbbing, a headache beginning to form as he silently wondered why. _Why him?_ Why did it always have to be him?

“What?” Johnny asked, slightly outraged with Peter’s accusation. “How is this all my fault _Spider-Man_?” Peter’s superhero name was bite out, as Johnny began to pace around the cavern once again. His hands roamed the walls, desperately trying to find a crack between the rocks, a place where their prison was weaker. Never mind that he and Peter had already searched the whole place twice.

“You were the one who knocked down fifty ton of rocks.” Peter looked up from his hands to glare at Johnny but not even that was rewarding, not in the situation they were currently stuck in.

Johnny sat down on the ground next to Peter, with his head thrown back against the wall and their bodies only a couple of inches away. “Yeah, well, it was an accident.” And even though Peter knew it was, it somehow didn’t make him feel any better. The fact that the temperature around them seemed to be increasing with each passing second certainly didn’t help.

The worst part was knowing the sermon Cap was going to give him as soon as he and Johnny were rescued from the cave. Peter groaned, wondering how long it would take for the others to save them. From the look of things when he and Johnny had gotten themselves trapped, it would still be quite a long while.

The Avengers and the Fantastic Four had been called “fix” Wakanda’s volcano. Natural disasters weren’t exactly their usual sort of deal, but according to the reports from Wakanda’s military force, Dr. Doom had been spotted in the neighborhood, and that was more than enough to get everyone on the Quinjet at five a.m.

One hour and twenty three minutes of flying, with Tony drowning himself in coffee to keep from falling asleep by the commands, until they finally reached Wakanda soil and everything went to hell. Doom bots by the thousands torched the forest and everything else that was burnable. The teams divided, The Avengers got stuck with the erupting mega-volcano while the Fantastic Four reduced the bots to dust.

Regardless, Peter and Johnny had somehow managed to find each other in the middle of the chaos, ending up fighting back to back. Johnny had been covering Peter’s ass when Peter ran inside a small cave in the bottom of the volcano.

Johnny was left with no choice but to follow him, which meant that the Doom Bots were left with no choice but to follow Johnny. The rest was pretty much history – one too many fireballs against the annoying pieces of machinery had destroyed the entrance to the cave, trapping Johnny and Peter inside.

 “Why did you run off anyway?” Johnny asked, making Peter groan.

“I thought I had seen a couple of Doom Bots walking inside.”

“And did you?” Peter only shook his head sideways in response. This time it was Johnny’s turn groan, not that Peter blamed him. He had gotten them stuck inside a very small, very hot cave and for no good reason at all. The only good thing in their situation was that Johnny’s hair, which was on fire, was a good light source.

Peter started to mentally prepare himself for insufferable hours under the company of the man with the biggest ego he knew, when Johnny randomly decided to strip off his shirt.

“… What are you doing?” Peter tried not to stare at Johnny’s chest, but it was kind of hard because it was right there. Right in front of him, sweaty and so toned it wasn’t even fair. It’s not like Peter was straight, he knew he wasn’t straight, but Johnny didn’t know that and stripping in front of Peter wasn’t helping him stay in ignorance.

“It’s hot in here.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Johnny. _“You’re made out of fire.”_

Johnny only shrugged as he started taking off his pants, and a part of Peter’s brain – the sciency part – was trying to tell Peter how none of it made any sense, but another bigger part was telling him that under his suit, Johnny wore black, skin-tight briefs that hided nothing.

“Like what you see?” Johnny smirked and Peter blushed as he decidedly looked away. There was a new plan in his head then - to just ignore Johnny and focus on something else. But there were also major flaws in his plan because for one, there was nothing else to focus on besides rocks. For two, Peter was burning.

Not literally burning. More like, his body felt like it was melting from the inside, the human furnace sitting right next to him not helping one bit.

“You know you can just take off your suit too,” Johnny suggested, and Peter knew he _really_ shouldn’t because it was Johnny and no good could come of them being trapped semi naked in a cave, but his suit was made out of spandex and it was scorching each piece of skin it touched and Peter couldn’t deal with it anymore.

He quickly shrugged off his red and blue outfit, leaving only his mask and his blue boxers on. Peter mentally thanked the gods for having made him wear his only pair of non-comic book related boxers that Saturday morning.

“How do you manage this?” Peter asked after a couple minutes of silence. Inside his head his brain was slowly beginning to melt away, taking with it each piece of sanity and logic Peter ever had.

“Manage what?”

“Being so hot, burning alive. How do you manage it all? _How do you manage the heat?_ ” Peter waved his hands in the air as he talked. He just couldn’t figure it out. The heat was unbearable and Peter wasn’t even close to Johnny’s normal body temperature. No matter how much Johnny’s DNA had been changed, he still shouldn’t be able to handle something like this every time he ‘flamed on’.

“Here,” Johnny said as grabbed Peter’s wrists, “I’ll show you.” Peter had no time to reply – to tell Johnny that he wasn’t going to set them both on fire – when Johnny pulled him close and pushed Peter’s mask up so he could kiss him.

Peter’s mouth was open in shock, and Johnny took it as his opportunity to slip his tongue inside, licking behind Peter’s teeth and making him squirm. Peter didn’t even notice Johnny pulling him into his lap until one of Johnny’s knees between his legs, pressing against his crotch. If Peter had self-control in the past, he certainly didn’t have then. 

It didn’t take long until he was practically humping Johnny’s leg shamelessly. He wanted more, more pressure, more contact, more friction, but his hands were too busy gripping on Johnny’s shoulders and keeping him from getting too close to the flames to do anything about the several lack of _more_.

“Fuck,” Peter’s whole body was burning, blood thick in his veins, boiling too close to the skin, rushing everywhere and anywhere all at once. He was spiraling, the world around him shaking and dissolving into dust and Peter didn’t care, didn’t care one bit because fuck, Johnny was a really fucking good kisser. 

Johnny stopped sucking on Peter’s tongue for once second so he could reply, “Yeah, fuck is the general idea Spider boy.” He licked a wet trail from the base of Peter’s neck to his ear, pulling out Peter’s mask with his mouth and Peter knew that was too much. He should stop, Johnny can’t know who he is, nobody can nobody know who he is. That’s Peter’s biggest secret and Johnny can’t know, but Peter was never very good at keeping his mouth shut.

“Call me Peter.” Johnny looked right into Peter’s eyes before devoting himself into devouring Peter’s mouth again.

“Hello,” a slow drag of tongues, a flickering touch on Peter’s nipples, a gently squeeze of Peter’s dick through his boxers, “ _Peter._ ” 

Johnny’s right hand dragged through Peter’s hair as his left one slipped inside Peter’s boxers. Peter couldn’t help but moan, openly and without a single ounce of shame, into Johnny’s mouth as Johnny’s hand burned him. It didn’t literally burn him, but it was so close. Johnny was burning against Peter, his sweat covered skin gluing to every inch of Peter it touched.

Johnny didn’t need any sort of lube to stroke Peter, and Peter didn’t want to think what that might imply as he came in Johnny’s hand. He gasped for breath against Johnny’s shoulders for a couple of seconds, until he realized that things still weren’t over between them.

“Hey what are you – shit Peter you don’t need to do that.” Even as Johnny tried to tug Peter off, his complaints still sounded incredibly weak.

“Yeah Torch, I know that.” Peter grinned as he began to trace a slow lick from the base of Johnny’s dick to the very top. Something in Johnny’s eyes flickered then, but it quickly disappeared as Johnny threw his head back and gasped.

Peter tried to do things slowly, to set his own pace as he sucked Johnny off, but Johnny was impossible. His hands were firm on Peter’s hair, pulling Peter’s head up and down however he pleased, his hips staggering forward whenever Peter sucked with a little bit more pressure or licked on a particularly sensitive spot. After a couple of seconds Peter gave up on command and let Johnny do the work, focusing on not choking on a dick instead.

Johnny came with a low groan, and Peter somehow managed to swallow everything, though it did take him a while. He didn’t taste gross, just _different_.

They sat side by side for a small while; clothes shrugged aside, boxers hanging low on their hips, skin glistening under the light of Johnny’s hair. Johnny tried to gain back his breathe as Peter tried to literally cool down a bit.

Peter would be lying through his teeth if he didn’t say he felt awkward then. So incredibly awkward, all his confidence having disappeared once Johnny came in his mouth and he finally realized that fuck, he’d just revealed who he was and had sex with another superhero, all in less than ten minutes. He was about to say something funny, he wasn’t sure on that thing was, just that he definitely needed to say something and it needed to be funny to help relieve the air of all the awkwardness and—

_ Bip _

_ Bip _

Peter stared at Johnny’s clothes for two point three seconds until his brain kicked in. “Is that—Is that your communicator?”

Johnny didn’t need to reply as Reed’s voice broke from the comm. _“Johnny are you still in the cave with Spider-Man? Hang on son; we’ll be there in a minute.”_

Peter was only able to gape, like a comically blown fish, because Johnny had his communicator, and the others knew they were there, and he had left Peter thinking they were completely trapped from the rest of the world and that son of a bitch.

“Hey, hey, stop punching me!” Johnny covered his face with his hands but that wouldn’t help him because there were tons of other places Peter could punch, and he wanted to punch them all.

Johnny grabbed Peter’s face with both hands and kissed him before Peter started kicking him too.  “You tricked me,” Peter said when they finally broke apart.

Peter wasn’t wounded, really, he wasn’t. He just felt used. But then Johnny grinned, his usual incredibly charming grin that makes women throw their panties at him. “Not really, I just showed you what you asked.”


End file.
